


Here At The End Of All Things

by omgsamwisegamgee



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgsamwisegamgee/pseuds/omgsamwisegamgee
Summary: Frodo and Sam have just destroyed the ring. The scene before the eagles- but with a twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction so don't be upset if it's garbage, lol! Was up late one night watching LOTR and had to write this.

"I can see the Shire… the Brandywine River… Bag End… Gandalf's fireworks… the lights in the Party Tree." Frodo uttered.  
"Rosie Cotton dancing. She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone, it would've been her. It would have been her." Samwise choked out as he tried to hold back tears. Frodo’s eyes welled with tears, but he managed to conjure up a weak smile and place his arms around Sam’s shoulders.   
"I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee, here at the end of all things." His voice was frail and sorrowful. A few moments passed while the hobbits sat huddled together on a boulder, surrounded by lava. “Sam,” Frodo whispered. “If ever I was to marry someone, it would have been you. It would have been you.” The tears that had accumulated in his eyes became too heavy and rolled down his cheeks. The dirty blonde hobbit seemed to cease his breathing as he slowly looked at Frodo with wide, awestruck eyes.  
“Really, Mister Frodo?” Sam squeaked. The dark haired hobbit nodded as Sam watched the tears make clean streaks down his fair cheeks. Sam half-heartedly giggled. “I’m glad you said that.” Frodo was taken aback.  
“Why is that?” Frodo asked, as he wiped his tears, making muddy streaks on his filthy face. The curiosity of what his friend said was beginning to overwhelm his sadness. Samwise extended a careful arm and placed it on Frodo’s face.  
“Because I would’ve too. I only mentioned Rosie on account of not seeming queer, Mister Frodo. It’s not a widely acceptable thing, you know that as well as I.” Sam began one of his meaningful sermons as he brushed a bit of dried blood from Frodo’s cracked, aching lips. This made Frodo laugh, and Sam pulled his hand away.  
“Sam, we’re about to die. What does it matter, anyways? I don’t think I could have ever told you had we not been in this situation.” The Baggins slowly peeled his eyes from Sam and looked down at the lava. Sam began to softly cry again.  
“Mister Frodo, I thought you hated me. The way you chose that bugger over me,” He sobbed. “I thought I’d lost you.” They met eyes once again.   
“Samwise, I have had a lot of things on my platter during this journey. That ring. It would have done the same to you. Because of Gollum’s knowledge of what I was going through, it felt like he knew me better than anyone.” Frodo furrowed his eyebrows in regret and shook his head delicately. “He convinced me to turn on you. That you just wanted to take my power.” A single tear escaped Frodo’s bright, icy eyes. “I’m sorry, Samwise Gamgee, I’m so sorry.” Frodo sobbed and looked to the smoke filled sky. “I think I have always loved you.” Sam fell silent, he had cried out all of the tears his dehydrated body could produce.   
“I’m sorry Mister Frodo. But like you said, we are on the edge of our deaths, and even in the afterlife, I could not forgive myself if I did not do this.” Sam whispered as the two friends locked eyes.  
“Wh-” Sam grabbed Frodo’s soft, young face and firmly gripped it as he eagerly pulled the other hobbit to his face.   
“This.” He said as he paused, holding Frodo’s face so close that they could feel one another's weak breathe.   
Sam then continued to pull Frodo all the way in and kissed him softly. Sam meant the kiss to be deep and passionate, but he was very inexperienced and did not know how to kiss any more than a sweet peck on the lips. Sam tried to pull away in embarrassment, but Frodo quickly grabbed the gardener’s chubby cheeks and placed their foreheads together.  
“Why in the name of Galadriel would you be sorry for that?” Frodo smiled. Sam would not look him in the eye.  
“Because it’s wrong, Mister Frodo. I told you that.” He tried to cry but could no longer produce tears.   
“I see nothing wrong with two hobbits loving each other.” Frodo slowly brought Sam’s lips to his, making sure he had consent to do so. This kiss was slightly deeper, and slightly longer.   
“L-love?” Samwise stuttered, a hint of happiness arising from his voice, perhaps the last bit of joy he had left within him. “You mean it?”  
“Of course I mean it. I could not lie to you, Sam. You have saved me many a time on this journey, and been completely honest with me the whole time I have known you. I love you. If that is so wrong, let me burn forever in death.” Frodo pulled Sam in for one last kiss, more passionate than either of the two before. He then lay down and guided Samwise to do the same.   
The saviors of Middle Earth lay side by side looking into the sky, exchanging unspoken confessions of love. “I really am glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee, here at the end of all things. I will love you even in death.”


End file.
